The One Truth
by meeses
Summary: What happens when Conan turns back to Shinichi, and he pays back to her for what he has owed? Fluffy as can be...:3 [complete]
1. Default Chapter

Ran Mouri sighed as she gazed out the rain-streaked window. 'Shinichi…where are you? When are you coming back again?' she thought. The weather for the past few days has been dark and gloomy…it matched her mood perfectly.  
"Ran-nee-chan?" little Conan asked. He seemed to always know when she felt down. "Shinichi hasn't called in a long time, huh?" He could tell by the longing and sadness in her eyes.  
Ran averted her eyes from the window and looked at the little boy. She attempted a smile but it turned out weak. Conan is so understanding for a little boy of eight years old. Sometimes she thinks that he resembles Shinichi; his face, his eyes, his understanding ness, his expressions…heck, sometimes she actually wonders if it was really Shinichi.  
Conan's chest felt a sharp jab. His heart ached for her. He hated to see how she missed Shinichi so much.  
"Don't worry, he'll call soon! He's probably just busy on a case, that's all!" he tried to cheer her up. Ran smiled sadly at Conan and gently grabbed his small arm. She drew him to herself and hugged him tightly. Conan blushed madly while his heart pounded relentlessly. Ran's chin rested in his shoulder and both of them were looking at the floor of the detective agency's office. The room was dark. The two people were alone; Kogoro was out drinking.  
"Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked quietly. He wanted so bad just to tell Ran of his real identity. But for the sake of him, Ran, and everybody he was close to, he had to keep it a secret. It seemed that the secret would just burst out of him; he had kept it for too long and he ached to tell somebody.

"Yeah?" Ran whispered in his ear. Conan felt a wet drop slide between their cheeks. Her breath warmed his face. Everything about her was perfect; she was his Ran-nee-chan."I….I, uh, I left something at Dr. Agasa's office. Can I go get it?" he asked.  
Ran let him go and nodded. She smiled for real.

"Yeah, just be careful! And don't forget to bring an umbrella!" she called after the little boy as he ran to the door. He flashed an innocent smile at her.

Conan grabbed an umbrella, opened the door, and slipped outside. He bunched his coat tightly around his body to keep himself warm. Walking against the wind, he made towards the phone booth near the Detective agency. Quickly and quietly, he made sure that Ran wasn't watching him and then picked up the receiver. Inserting a few coins and twisting the dial on his bowtie, he changed his voice and waited for Ran to pick up.  
The phone line buzzed and clicked as Ran picked up. Shinichi's heart skipped a beat as Ran's sweet voice came on.

"Moshi moshi, Mouri detective agency," she recited dully.  
"Hey, you sound too dull! Liven up!" Conan joked into the receiver. His Shinichi voice was a fraud, he thought. He hated being in the situation. He hated lying, deceiving, and tricking his Ran-nee-chan. He wanted so badly to tell her, just to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He has caused her too much heartache.  
"Shinichi?" he heard Ran gasp. "Shinichi, where are you?!" Ran exclaimed. Conan could just picture her face brighten up. From up in the building, Ran's head pounded and her breathing got heavier. It was Shinichi!  
"Ran…Ran, I'll probably be seeing you in a few days, OK?" he ignored her question.  
"Really? You are coming back?" Ran asked hopefully. Her heart felt much lighter. She hoped that Shinichi kept his word.

"I don't know how long I can stay…Ran." he paused. "I'll be there to pick you up at your house…try to be there…" he trailed off, trying not to sound too sad.  
"Shinichi, you'd better be there!!! If you are not, I'll kick your sorry butt!" Ran declared.  
Conan gulped. He knew only too well that Ran was the master of fighting. She cracked a lamp post once… Shinichi shook it off. "How can you if I don't show up?" he laughed. Ran paused.  
"I don't know, but I'll find a way!!!" Ran threatened while giggling herself.  
Conan smiled to himself in the phone booth. "I'll be there, Ran. I'll be there." he hung up. His glasses reflected the blurred light from the street lamp. He stood there for a while, then opened the booth door. A gust of cold, wet wind blew past him He shivered and opened the umbrella.

Conan opened the door to the agency. He quickly shut it and made his way to Ran. She was gazing out the window, but this time her eyes were sparkling. Ran turned her attention to him and smiled. Conan's heart soared. He loved it when Ran was happy.  
"Shinichi called?" Conan asked. Tch, he already knew the answer. Ran nodded and took his hand. They got off the couch by the window and she made some cocoa for him.  
Conan gratefully sipped his cocoa while Ran finished up her schoolwork.  
When she was finally done, they got ready for bed. Kogoro finally stumbled in at 12:56. He mumbled something about women and slumped onto the couch. Ran and Conan noticed an angry red hand mark on his right cheek. They sniggered and went to bed.  
Conan closed his bedroom door after saying good night to Ran. He sighed and looked at the cell phone Dr. Agasa gave him. He walked over to it, and his hand hovered over the phone. Should he?

He shook his head and picked up the phone, then speed-dialed Dr. Agasa's house.  
"Moshi moshi?" Dr. Agasa's voice came on. There was banging and small explosions in the background.  
"Hey--its Conan," Conan whispered. He could not be caught calling someone this late at night.  
"Ah! Shinichi!!!" the slightly crazy doctor greeted.  
"Dr. Agasa, are you and Ai close to finding the antidote yet?" Shinichi asked hastily. His palms were slippery and the phone was almost slipping out. They HAD to have an antidote!! It they didn't, he would put Ran down and he would also have his sorry butt kicked.  
Shinichi wanted just one hour. Just one hour to be with his Ran…to hold and hug her, to be with her. He would give anything to be with her…he couldn't let Ran down. Not ever.

"Oh, I don't know…how long do you need it to last?" Dr Agasa asked with a hint of mischief in his voice.  
"I don't know! I don't care! Just give me one!" Conan whispered fiercely.  
Dr Agasa chuckled. "Not to worry, Shinichi…" Conan heard Ai's voice in the background. Her words were incoherent. "Sorry, Shinichi. We have one…but I won't tell you how long it lasts."  
"Domo arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" Conan almost jumped up and down. He said goodbye and hung up with a smile. 'Now, my Ran-nee-chan, I can finally tell you how much you mean to me, and how much I want to be with you. I can hold you now, and this time, I won't keep any secrets. I promise…' Conan fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Okies, that is the end of the first chappie! I know its short, but I kinda ran out of ideas for the first chappie. I wanted it to end with him falling asleep. So, what do you think? Is it good? Do I need to slow down the relationship? Do I need to change anything? Please tell me! This is my first Detective Conan ficcy, and I want for it to be good. So, send any suggestions or comments! Even if its one word! Pwease!!! ::Big puppy eyes:: Hahahaha, just kidding. But seriously, please review! I'll appreciate it!


	2. Snowflakes and Roses

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Bu—_Conan slammed his hand onto his annoying alarm clock.

"Uh…" he mumbled as his small body climbed out of bed. He yawned and stretched. Patting down his tousled hair, he stared off into space absent-mindedly. He was supposed to do something today…but what was it?

BEEP! He watch buzzed, indicating that it was five after nine.

"Huh?" he glanced at his watch. It read 9:05 AM. "Oh, crud!" he started. "Dr. Agasa has probably been waiting for a while now!"

Conan hurried and slipped on his socks and dressed. Bundling up, he flung open the door and shot down the hall. He sprinted past Ran, who was just coming out of her bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled.

"Good mor—Conan?" Ran followed Conan into the kitchen. He was pouring orange juice into a glass.

"Ohayo, Ran-nee-chan! I'm going to go to Dr. Agasa's, OK?" Conan chirped.

"Yeah, sure, but didn't you just go yesterday?" Ran asked.

Conan smiled cheerfully. "I was wondering if this time I could stay over night, or something?"

How could Ran say no? Conan's innocent blue eyes twinkled with the mischief of an eight-year-old. They were so beautiful!

"Sure, Conan. Remember to stay safe and warm! It has snowed last night," she called after Conan's back.

Conan fumbled with the doorknob before getting it open successfully. He slipped outside and sprinted to Dr. Agasa's house. Sure enough, a thin layer of snow blanketed the ground.

He arrived panting. He rested a while on Dr. Agasa's porch. Still panting, he reached for the doorbell. The door suddenly opened. Ai stood motionlessly next to the door.

"Ai?" Conan asked in surprise.

"What? Am I not supposed to be welcoming you?" Ai raised an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Conan sweat-dropped. "That's not what I meant! Is Dr. Agasa--?"

"Yes, he's in his library…" she opened the door wider. "Hurry up, you're letting in the cold."

Thanks," Conan muttered. He walked quickly towards the banging.

"Dr. Agasa?!" Conan called. He strode into the library. Dr. Agasa wasn't there.

"Shinichi!" Dr. Agasa's head popped out of a pile of books. Apparently, the banging was the books falling on top of him.

"What happened?" Conan asked, grabbing Dr. Agasa's hand. He pulled Dr. Agasa out, which was not an easy thing to do. Conan finally pulled him out and plopped onto the floor, panting yet again. Ai arrived into the scene. She rolled her eyes and began research on her computer.

"Ah, Shinichi! I was just getting a book!" The bumbling professor chuckled. "Anyway, Shinichi, here's the antidote," Dr. Agasa dropped a pill onto Conan's small palm. Conan's eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, Ai! Dr. Agasa!" he ran towards the library door. He paused and turned around. "How long will it last?" he asked uncertainly.

"It will last for at least a day," Ai replied from her computer, not once looking up. She typed something and clicked a button.

"Yeah, Thanks again!" Conan ran out of Dr. Agasa's house and closed the door behind him. Then, he jogged towards his own house.

Ran was eating toast as she stared out of the window. _Shinichi didn't even tell me what time he's going to come… _she squinted. Was that Conan? He was running towards Shinichi's house. _What was Conan doing?_

--

Conan huffed and puffed as he neared his house. He slipped into the back and took his spare key from under a brick lodged into the ground. Making sure no one was looking, he hid the key with his body and brushed off the dirt. He fingers were shaking; from the fact that he was going to meet Ran in a couple of hours, and also because it was so cold.

He stuck the key into the lock and turned. The door swung open silently and Conan jumped inside. Closing the door behind him, he slipped off his shoes and turned on his lights. He set the keys down on the table in his kitchen.

Then, he ran up the stairs and into his room. The closet door banged open as he picked out what to wear. He flung clothes over his shoulder. _Too school-y…no, too formal...too small…AHA! _He grabbed a black shirt and jeans. The, he ran to another room and grabbed a jacket. Putting the clothes on, he headed towards his bathroom.

Entering a large bathroom, he slipped the pill into his mouth and climbed onto the counter. Conan took a drink of water from the faucet and jumped off, bracing himself for the pain.

A jolt of pain slipped up his spine. It felt like his bones and organs were re-arranging in size. He blacked out and lay on the cool tile floor of his bathroom.

--

Ran's eyes sparked. She felt as if something was not right. Her senses were telling her that something bad was happening. Ran bit her lip and a crease appeared between her eyes.

"Oh no!" her eyes widened. "Conan!" She jumped off the couch and passed her dad, grabbed a blanket and tucked it under his broad shoulders.

"Ah, Yoko, come closer," he mumbled. Ran rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat. She slipped on her shoes and stepped outside.

_Conan? Shinichi? What's happening? _The thoughts ran through her mind.

--

Conan opened his eyes. He blinked and sat up. "Gah…" he ran his hands though his tousled hair. "Gah?" his deep blue eyes blinked at his hands. He was Shinichi again! Yeah! Shinichi jumped up and sprinted to his kitchen.

Many thoughts ran through his head. _Should I get Ran something? Yes, I should, but what? What?_ his fist hit his head._ Think, Shinichi, think!_ He passed long-wilted flowers on his table.

"Flowers!" Shinichi snapped his fingers. He rummaged through the messy drawers and grabbed garden shears. Perfect. He unlocked his sliding door and stepped outside. The sun was beginning to peek through the clouds, and snow was beginning to fall silently. The gentle wind was muffled with the white sparkling substance. Ah. Shinichi whistled and walked towards his garden. He stopped in front of a rose-bush.

_Good thing it was raining these past few days_ Shinichi stooped and clipped a red rose from the rest of the bush. It was decorated with jewel-like dew drops and several small snowflakes.

Shinichi straightened up and listened. There were footsteps outside his fence. _Oh, shit! _Shinichi ran into his house again and locked the door. He picked up his Conan shoes and tossed them in a messy pile of 'Conan's' clothes. Shinichi grabbed the keys from the table.

_I'll take care of those later…_ Shinichi thought as he hurried to his front door. He pulled on his jacket and opened it, slipping the key into his pocket. Ran was standing outside of his gates. Snow was landing softly onto her chocolate colored-hair, and it seemed like she was outlined with a slivery-gold glow. _My sweet Ran…_

Ran's eyes widened and slowly filled with tears. Shinichi's heart thumped wildly. Finally, when he could greet Ran in his real form, he was rooted to the spot.

Ran clutched her scarf and flung open the gates. She shot towards Shinichi and tackled him into a hug. The two teenagers fell onto the porch, making the powder snow rise and surround them with a angelic glow. The sun was beaming at the two.

Shinichi smiled and hugged Ran back, who was crying tears of happiness into his shirt. The two held each other for five minutes before releasing each other. Ran smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Shinichi no baka. You made me worry so much!" she said softly.

"I know, Ran, I know." Shinichi replied. She started to say something more but his put his fingers up to her lips.

"Ran…" Shinichi murmured. He leaned forward and their warm lips met. Ran kissed back and put one hand gently on his chin, the other on his back.

The snow continued to fall on the two, as the sun beamed at them. It seemed like the time had stopped, and nothing else mattered.

::::Reply to reviews!::::

Samiechanshinichiluver: I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very glad you liked my story!!!!! (hahahahaha, very times infinity) BTW, I read your fanfic. I liked it!

Southpaw: Yeah, thanks! I fixed it. Woohoo

Rene Descartes: Thank you for your review. Goo-job?

Detective Girl: Thank yew!!!! And I will, but I need more ideas! Help?!

TomikoChan: Yup! Fixed it! Thank you for telling me before I made myself look like an idiot…(hears someone shouting at her) Ah, I guess I already did that! ""

mirXsan4eva: WOO HOO!! Domo Arigato for your gracious review!!!

LoveLove-fairy: Thank you! I did…oops, I think I forgot to review…gotta double check on that. Hope you liked this chappie!

::A/N:: Geez, that's the most reviews I've gotten for just one chapter! (wipes away big fat tear) I'm so touched! (sob) But seriously, I love it! My Inu Yasha fanfic didn't get this much reviews to one chappie! (I think I need a better story line…) well anyways, I'll try to hurry up and post the next chappie, but me mom uses the computer a lot…grrrr. THANK YEW ALL!!!!!!! R&R!! haha, almost forgot…..(sweatdrop)


	3. Feelings: Both ways

Here it is!!!:::

Shinichi held Ran in his arms as her beautiful eyes gazed off into the white wonder. Snow sparkled everywhere; it was in the trees, the houses, the streets, and on the twos' hair. The tiny and delicate snowflakes clung to Ran's eyelashes. _This is what I have yearned to do for a long time…_Shinichi smiled. Ran's eyes averted to Shinichi's face.

_You're back…finally…_Ran closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Ran?" Shinichi asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" Ran replied softly. Her eyes were still closed.

"You do want to go inside…you know, to warm up?" Shinichi murmured. He stroked Ran's silky chocolate brown hair. Ran sat up.

"Yeah, let's," she shivered once out of Shinichi's warm arms. Shinichi frowned with concern and wrapped his arms around her once again. Shinichi forgot all about the rose for Ran as they walked inside his house and Shinichi dropped his keys onto the table and took off his light coat.

Ran knew almost every inch of Shinichi's house, and at once busied herself with making hot chocolate.

She heated some water in a kettle and grabbed two packets of hot chocolate powder. Once the kettle was whistling, she took two mugs and poured the steaming water into them.

Shinichi crept up behind her slowly and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sh-shinichi?" Ran asked nervously. Her breathing deepened and her heart was racing. Shinichi had buried his face into her fragrant hair. He mumbled something incoherent.

Ran's arms dropped to her sides. Then, her hands held Shinichi's hands. "Shinichi! Your hands are ice cold!" Ran gasped. She gently unwrapped his arms and held his shoulders. A blush had crept onto his cheeks and his eyes were half-opened. "Gah, Shinichi! You're not wearing enough! It looks like you've caught a cold!" Ran scolded gently. She supported Shinichi to his couch and set him down.

"Ran…" Shinichi breathed. His cold fingers caressed her cheek. Ran's heart almost stopped. She held his hand to her cheek and almost sat down.

"Ah! I have to get you something warm! I'll be right back," she exclaimed. She gently let go of Shinichi's hand and ran upstairs, her footsteps thumping all the way up.

Shinichi sighed and laid his head onto the couch's armrest. He closed his eyes and remembered Ran's scent. Oh, how fragrant it was…his eyes drooped and closed, letting him slip away in a peaceful slumber.

Ran sprinted down the stairs and stopped at the sight of Shinichi. She smiled and walked quietly to the couch carrying her beloved detective. She tucked the blanket on Shinichi and resumed brewing the hot chocolate.

Shinichi smelled something wonderful. Chocolate and roses…He opened his eyes and saw Ran sitting in a lounge chair, reading a book and sipping the warm liquid. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly. Shinichi nodded but then looked away. A sharp pang in his chest reminded him of the heartache he had caused for her.

"Shinichi? What's the matter? Are you sure you're feeling better?" Ran asked with concern shining deep within her eyes.

"I…I don't deserve this treatment…" Shinichi murmured.

"Nani? Why?" Ran crawled off the chair and knelt in front of him. "Tell me. Please…" she grabbed his hand and held it with her two own hands.

Shinichi sat up and released his hand from Ran's grasp. Ran watched his movement with concern and a confused expression on her face. _Why was he acting this way? Was it something I did?_

"Shinichi---you can trust me," Ran pleaded. Shinichi held his head in his hands, and his elbows were propped on his legs.

"I guess I need to tell you now, huh? I need to tell you the whole truth," Shinichi said quietly.

Ran's heart quickened its pace and she held her breath. Was he seeing somebody else? The pressure was unbearable. It scared to see Shinichi this way. "Tell me what?" she asked, her voice shaking. She was dreading if her assumption was true.

"I…I…It started on that one day at Tropical Island…" he started.

"The time when you solved the case at that one ride?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. Remember when I left you to check something out? And you told me not to go?" Shinichi sighed. Ran nodded slowly. "Well, it turns out that the people I was following…the suspicious ones were part of the Black Organization. They made this pill which was supposed to kill a person without leaving any traces for the autopsy. Instead of killing me, it turned my body…it shrunk me to the size and age of a seven or eight year old."

Ran's eyes widened. "Conan! Shinichi!" she gasped. It all fit. They would look exactly alike if Shinichi was seven! How could she have been so blind? After all the times she had wondered if Conan was actually Shinichi, why couldn't she piece it all together?

Shinichi slid his hands into his pocket and drew out Conan's glasses. "These were disguises…" he said, handing them over to Ran. Ran accepted the glasses numbly and stared at them. Then, she slowly placed the glasses onto Shinichi's face. He looked like Conan, except for that Shinichi's face was longer now.

"But how? When you were Conan, you had that tiny voice! How could you have made yourself sound like you were your real self?" Ran asked, obviously confused.

"Dr. Agasa, he gave me many helpful things I could have used. Remember the bow tie? That was a voice-changer. I used that to disguise my voice when I solved your dad's cases. I also used them to call you."

"W-wait…you were the one that made my dad fall asleep? And then you imitated his voice to prove the facts?" Ran asked.

Shinichi nodded slowly. "yeah…" he whispered. He felt so low. Ran would be angry any moment now... "I though you deserved to know…after al this time."

"But why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you have _trusted _me?" Ran's eyes began to brim with tears.

"Ran…please don't cry. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in danger. If the Black Organization found out you knew, you…you would be in danger, and I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. I swear, I wanted to tell you every single day I was with you, every single moment I was living… I wanted to tell you so badly." Shinichi buried his face in his hands.

Both of them were quiet. Shinichi braced himself for the punishment he deserved. It didn't come.

"Shinichi? Please, I understand…" Ran whispered. "I'm just happy that you're safe and that I finally know where you are. Shinichi…look at me," Ran breathed. She tilted Shinichi's chin up with her delicate finger. "You were with me the whole time after all…you've saved my life before…"

Shinichi closed his eyes and opened them again. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Ran's ear. Ran smiled through her tears and they shared a warm embrace.

"What made you tell me now?" Ran asked softly once they released each other.

Shinichi shrugged. "I guess I wanted to tell you in my real old self."

Ran nodded understandingly then suddenly stiffened. "You—you saw me! YOU SAW ME NAKED!!!"

"Y-yes, but I tried to close my eyes! You were so demanding!" Shinichi cried as Ran tackled him with a pillow. They fell off the couch laughing and hitting each other with toss pillows.

---

The two lay on the ground trying to catch their breaths. Both were happier and they felt as if somebody had lifted a great deal of weight from their shoulders.

"Shinichi…will you always be with me?" Ran asked as she laid her head on Shinichi's chest. Her chocolate brown hair landed in swirls around their bodies.

"Yeah," Shinichi replied while staring at the ceiling and stroking her hair.

"Hey. Who else knows besides me?" Ran asked.

"Hmm…well, you, Dr. Agasa, Ai, Kid, and Hakuba," Shinichi ticked off with his fingers.

"Hakuba? That detective that wanted to challenge you?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, remember that one time you caught me drinking that beverage he had brought over?" Shinichi replied while caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I think that the drink was the thing that turned me back to normal for a little while."

"You were sick that day," Ran recalled. She listened to the steady beat of Shinichi's heart. It was soothing. They both closed their eyes and smiled.

"Ran?" Shinichi asked after a while. "Could you get off for a while? I promise that you can lie on me after that."

Ran grinned and got off. "OK, what do you want?" she crossed her arms in mock pout.

"This…" Shinichi gently tilted Ran's face up so that he could kiss her. Ran still wasn't used to this. She blushed then relaxed, and pushed deeper into the kiss.

Neither of them could breathe as Shinichi, still kissing her, slowly crawled on top of her and gently forced her down. They continued expressing their feelings for each other for a few more minutes.

Their oxygen was running out, and their heads were throbbing. They finally broke away, panting.

"Shinichi…" Ran threatened. She worked really hard to suppress her smile. "You kiss me like that again and I will—"

"You will what? Hmmm?" Shinichi grinned mischievously. He grabbed Ran close to him and placed many fluttery kisses onto her warm neck. Ran gave a shuddered sigh of pleasure.

"I will….I will…" she tried saying. Ran gave up and lay back down onto the floor slowly.

"That's better," Shinichi whispered between small kisses.

Everything was perfect.

Yay! Chappie three completed. Should I end this fanficcy soon? I dunno, because I don't want this to turn this story into a battle between the two and the Black Organization. I guess I could always do more fluff…mischievous grin Muahahaha!!! Maybe I should make it a notch more extreme. Eh? R&R to tell me what I should do!!! R&R PWEASE!!!


	4. Payback

Ran Mouri opened her eyes slowly. The stillness of Shinichi's house was pleasant; the heater was running, making murmuring noises in the hallway. The house was dark and the air was warm. The fragrance of the rose that Shinichi had gotten for her wavered throughout the air. She smiled to herself and rose sleepily and blinked several times.

A warm body was lying next to her on the couch. Shinichi was sleeping peacefully as his chest rose and fell steadily. Ran propped herself on her elbow, making as little noise as possible. She noticed that their legs were entwined, and they faced each other. Ran watched Shinichi sleep. Even though he was in his teens, Shinichi still looked like the little boy he used to be.

His features were of a sleeping child; calm, steady, and dependant. Shinichi frowned in his sleep as he felt Ran's side leave his. His hand searched around until they found Ran's waist, and he quieted. Ran's eyes widened slightly, but then she relaxed, closing her eyes half-way. Shinichi's hand was comforting. It warmed Ran's waist. Drowsily, Ran wrapped her arms around Shinichi's body. She laid her head on his rising chest and listened to his heart beat. The sound was calming; it acted like a lullaby, soothing one's nerves and lulling one to sleep. Ran sighed and snuggled her head.

Shinichi slowly awoke and looked down at Ran's head. Her beautiful brown hair lay in locks, spread out on the inner edge of the couch. He raised his hand silently and touched the silky brown tresses. The feel was enticing. Ran felt the movement and looked up into Shinichi's soft blue eyes. They were incredible, and it seemed as if they were fathomless. His eyes were brilliant blue orbs that seemed to penetrate all darkness; even the sad remains in Ran's heart. She had missed him dearly. He was going to pay.

"Shinichi…" Ran growled lowly. "I still haven't forgotten how much you have hurt me…"

Shinichi chucked softly and stroked Ran's head. "I promise, Ran, that I will make it up to you," he murmured. Ran was getting sleepy. The sound of Shinichi's beating heart was lulling her to sleep.

"How?" Ran whispered. She tucked her head back against Shinichi's chest.

"You'll see," Shinichi replied softly. He buried his face into locks of Ran's silky hair and inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair. "You'll see."

:…:…:  
Kogoro paced in front of his desk. It was almost dusk and his daughter still hasn't returned. He remembered that Ran had placed a blanket on him while he was dreaming, but that was it. When he woke up, he noticed that Ran wasn't there anymore. There was no note or anything. Her shoes were missing.

"Hmmm," Kogoro muttered to himself, "if Ran was kidnapped, the person wouldn't have let her put on her shoes, and there would have been a sign of resistance. Also, I'm the famous detective Kogoro! No one would dare take my daughter from right under my nose…" he stopped by the window and looked out. Something was out of place. He smelled a rat.

The house that Shinichi's parents had left him was as still as ever, but the light was on in a room. Kogoro squinted through the silently falling snow. "That place has been dark for a while…" he muttered to himself. "Maybe Ran went to go tidy up the place?" he mused.

He eyed the phone laying amongst the mess on his desk. "Just in case…" Kogoro picked up the receiver and dialed Shinichi's number.

:…:…:  
Ran broke away from Shinichi's moist lips and gasped, breathing for air. The phone was ringing. She looked from the phone to Shinichi.

"Shinichi, the phone's ringing," Ran said softly.

"Mmm?" Shinichi blinked. He looked at the persisting phone and sighed. What timing. The idiot phone ruined their moment.

Begrudgingly, he hoisted himself from the couch and made for the phone. He snatched the receiver up and glared at the base.

"Moshi moshi," Shinichi drawled.

"HEY! Who's that!" the phone shouted, the loud noising biting his ear.

"That's what I should be asking YOU," Shinichi bit back. He glanced at Ran, who cocked her head, her eyes questioning.

"It's Kogoro Mouri, the famous detective of Japan," the voice bragged. "YOU, young man, should be respectful to your elders!" Shinichi held the phone away from his ear, his eyes wide. His hand covered the mouth piece.

"Is that my dad!" Ran gasped. She flicked up her wrist, checking her watch. "It's already 6:38!" Ran exclaimed.  
Shinichi tentatively placed his ear back onto the phone.

"Is my daughter, Ran Mouri, there?" Kogoro spat. "Wait a minute…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes. He could just picture the dunce that a male teenager voice had answered, and realizing that Shinichi was back, and that possibly she was in the same house as that detective. "SHINICHI! Just you wait, I'm gonna come over there and bust your ass!" Shinichi turned to Ran and held out the phone.

Ran took it from him and placed it over her ear, waiting for the explosions. "Uh, Dad?" Ran asked.

"Ran…" the ear piece emitted. "What and why are you doing at that bastard Shinichi's house?" Kogoro muttered through clenched teeth. He was fuming. He saw how his daughter had suffered, waiting for Shinichi to come back to her. He saw how his fame had been taken away when Shinichi took over. He saw how Shinichi disappeared, finally giving him cases to solve. Then, Ran fell in depression because she missed the frickin' bastard! Oooh, the nerve of him!

Shinichi watched Ran's facial expressions change. She turned from nervousness to aggression. "Dad! I can't believe you!" Ran said with a slightly raised voice. "I'm here, safe in sound with Shinichi, and I'm happy, so just go and…drink some beer! Don't worry about me!"

"Ran, your mother will hear about th--" Kogoro was cut short, because Ran hung up the phone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Ran muttered as she made her way back to Shinichi. She sat down on the armrest of the couch.

An awkward silence followed. Both of them stared at the ground uncomfortably.

"Umm, Ran?" Shinichi asked uncertainly.

Ran looked up. "Yeah?"

"Errm…" Shinichi said.

"…" Ran followed.

"Where were we?" Shinichi finally asked.

"Oh yeah…" Ran murmured. She inched her way slowly towards Shinichi and touched his cheek. He cupped her chin in his open palms and caressed her cheeks gently with his thumb.

The world seemed to stand still. It seemed as if time stopped just to let the two express their hidden feelings for each other.

They had a lot to catch up on.

Shinichi still owed Ran much. And he was going to pay her back. He would make sure of it. He would give her all he can; after all, she did the same for him by waiting like a saint. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to pay her back. And he stared by leaning forward and kissing her gently on her moist lips.

_**The End**_


End file.
